


I'll Do It For You

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [19]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “I think a bath would help,” Travis croaked out, “and make some tea.”“I’ll do it for you,” Patty sat up, “and get the bath ready.”
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	I'll Do It For You

Travis didn’t have to hear the words to know how Nolan felt about him. Because Nolan had difficulty voicing how he felt about anything - much less the very real, serious emotions he felt about Travis - but he showed him how he felt every day.

Whether it was making sure that TK’s favorite color of Gatorade was in the refrigerator, even if neither he nor Kevin liked that color. Or making sure Kevin didn’t eat “Travis’ chips”. Or just sitting there and letting TK run his mouth, letting him fidget, and just putting up with him in general.

So when TK wakes up and is immediately hit with the realization that somewhere between when he fell asleep and when he woke up, a cold had settled in, he groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Patty mumbled, shifting into the realm of the awake.

Travis only replied by starting to cough up a lung and Nolan winced.

“Do you need anything?” Nolan asked, sitting up.

“I think a bath would help,” Travis croaked out, “and make some tea.”

“I’ll do it for you,” Patty sat up, “and get the bath ready.”

+

Five minutes later, Nolan wandered back into Travis’ bedroom from the bathroom, “Go on, the water’s hot, but the steam should help. I’ll be in with your tea in a minute.”

Travis stumbled his way into the bathroom.

It took ten minutes before Nolan came in with the tea and TK smiled groggily at him.

“Keep me company?” he asked.

“Got nothing else to do,” Nolan smiled softly, sitting on the floor, “Don’t fall asleep in there. You’ll drown.”

“You wouldn’t let me,” TK grinned over at Pats.

Nolan just hummed in response and said, “Tell me if you need anything.”

“Best nurse.” TK smiled.

Nolan rolled his eyes and Travis laughed.


End file.
